The invention relates to a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula 
and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein
R is unsubstituted or substituted C1-C12alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted C2-C4alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted C2-C4alkynyl, unsubstituted or substituted C3-C6cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, or xe2x80x94SR1;
R1 is unsubstituted or substituted C1-C12alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted C2-C4alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted C2-C4alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted C2-C4alkynyl, unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl or unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl; and
X is a leaving group; which comprises
a) reacting a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83or, where applicable, an E/Z-isomer, a mixture of E/Z-isomers and/or a tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein R is as defined for formula (I), with a water-removing reagent; or
b) for the preparation of a compound of formula (I) wherein X is halogen or a sulfonate, reacting a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein R is as defined for formula (I), with a halogenating agent or a sulfonylating agent; or
c) for the preparation of a compound of formula (I) wherein X is halogen, reacting a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein
R is as defined for formula (I); and
R2 and R3 are each independently of the other H, C1-C6alkyl, C3-C6cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl or, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a five- to seven-membered ring in which a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group has optionally been replaced by a hetero atom selected from the group consisting of O and S, or by NR9, and wherein the carbon-chain of the five- to seven-membered ring is unsubstituted or is mono- or di-substituted by C1-C4alkyl; and
R9 is an organic radical;
with a compound of the formula halogen-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, halogen-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O-aryl or halogen-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94O-benzyl, preferably with ethyl chloroformate;
and in each case, if desired, converting a compound of formula (I) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, into a different compound of formula (I) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, separating a mixture of E/Z-isomers obtainable in accordance with the process and isolating the desired isomer, and/or converting a free compound of formula (I) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, into a salt or converting a salt, obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, of a compound of formula (I) or of an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof into the free compound of formula (I) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof or into a different salt.
Methods of synthesis for the compounds of formula (I) are described in the literature. However, they are not completely satisfactory and there is therefore the need to make available improved processes for the preparation of those compounds. The compounds of formula (I) are valuable intermediates in the preparation of other compounds that can be used in the preparation of compoundsxe2x80x94especially of formula (A) belowxe2x80x94having pesticidal activity. Accordingly, the invention relates also to a process for the preparation of a compound of the formula 
and, where applicable, their E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein
Q is CH or N,
Y is NO2or CN,
Z is CHR6, O, NR6 or S,
R4 and R5 are either each independently of the other hydrogen or unsubstituted or R7-substituted alkyl, or together form an alkylene bridge having two or three carbon atoms, and said alkylene bridge may additionally contain a hetero atom selected from the group consisting of NR8, O and S;
R6 is H or unsubstituted or R7-substituted alkyl,
R7 is unsubstituted or substituted aryl or heteroaryl, and
R8 is H or C1-C12alkyl;
which comprises reacting a compound of formula (I), prepared by the process described above, with a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83or, where applicable, an E/Z-isomer, a mixture of E/Z-isomers and/or a tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein Q, Y, Z, R4 and R5 are as defined above for formula (A), to form a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83or, where applicable, an E/Z-isomer, a mixture of E/Z-isomers and/or a tautomer and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein R is as defined above for formula (I) and
Q, Y, Z, R4 and R5 are as defined above for formula (A), and converting the compound of formula (C) by means of a halogenating agent into a compound of formula (A).
The present invention relates also to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (C) and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, which comprises reacting a compound of the formula (I) with a compound of the formula (B); and a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (A) and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, which comprises reacting a compound of the formula (C) with a halogenating agent.
Some compounds of formulae (I) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) defined hereinbefore and hereinafter contain asymmetric carbon atoms, as a result of which the compounds may occur in optically active form. The corresponding formulae are intended to include all those possible isomeric forms as well as mixtures thereof, for example racemates or mixtures of E/Z-isomers.
The general terms used hereinbefore and hereinafter have the meanings given below, unless defined otherwise:
Unless defined otherwise, carbon-containing groups and compounds each contain from 1 up to and including 8, preferably from 1 up to and including 6, especially from 1 up to and including 4, more especially 1 or 2, carbon atoms.
Alkylxe2x80x94both as a group per se and as a structural element of other groups and compounds, such as haloalkyl, arylalkyl or hydroxyalkylxe2x80x94is preferably, in each case giving due consideration to the number of carbon atoms contained in the group or compound in question, either straight-chained, i.e. methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl or hexyl, or branched, for example isopropyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, isopentyl, neopentyl or isohexyl.
Alkenylxe2x80x94both as a group per se and as a structural element of other groups and compounds, such as haloalkenyl or arylalkenylxe2x80x94is, in each case giving due consideration to the number of carbon atoms contained in the group or compound in question, either straight-chained, for example vinyl, 1-methylvinyl, allyl, 1-butenyl or 2-hexenyl, or branched, for example isopropenyl.
Alkynylxe2x80x94both as a group per se and as a structural element of other groups and compounds, such as haloalkynylxe2x80x94is, in each case giving due consideration to the number of carbon atoms contained in the group or compound in question, either straight-chained, for example propargyl, 2-butynyl or 5-hexynyl, or branched, for example 2-ethynylpropyl or 2-propargylisopropyl.
C3-C6Cycloalkyl is cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl, especially cyclohexyl.
Aryl is phenyl or naphthyl, especially phenyl.
Heteroaryl is understood as being a five- to seven-membered monocyclic aromatic ring that contains from one to three hetero atoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S, especially N and S, or a bicyclic heteroaryl that may contain either in only one ringxe2x80x94such as, for example, in quinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indolinyl, benzothiophenyl or benzofuranylxe2x80x94or in both ringsxe2x80x94such as, for example, in pteridinyl or purinylxe2x80x94independently of one another, one or more hetero atoms selected from N, O and S. Preference is given to pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl and benzothiazolyl, especially thiazolyl.
Halogenxe2x80x94both as a group per se and as a structural element of other groups and compounds, such as haloalkyl, haloalkenyl and haloalkynylxe2x80x94is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine, especially fluorine, chlorine or bromine, more especially chlorine or bromine, very especially chlorine.
Halo-substituted carbon-containing groups and compounds, such as haloalkyl or haloalkenyl, may be partially halogenated or perhalogenated, the halogen substituents in the case of multi-halogenation being the same or different. Examples of haloalkylxe2x80x94both as a group per se and as a structural element of other groups and compounds, such as haloalkenylxe2x80x94are methyl substituted from one to three times by fluorine, chlorine and/or by bromine, such as CHF2 or CF3; ethyl substituted from one to five times by fluorine, chlorine and/or by bromine, such as CH2CF3, CF2CF3, CF2CCl3, CF2CHCl2, CF2CHF2, CF2CFCl2, CF2CHBr2, CF2CHClF, CF2CHBrF or CClFCHClF, propyl or isopropyl substituted from one to seven times by fluorine, chlorine and/or by bromine, such as CH2CHBrCH2Br, CF2CHFCF3, CH2CF2CF3 or CH(CF3)2; and butyl or an isomer thereof substituted from one to nine times by fluorine, chorine and/or by bromine, such as CF(CF3)CHFCF3 or CH2(CF2)2CF3. Haloalkenyl is, for example, CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCl, CH2CHxe2x95x90CCl2, CH2CFxe2x95x90CF2 or CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCH2Br.
Some compounds of formulae (I) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) may be in the form of tautomers. Therefore, hereinbefore and hereinafter those compounds are to be understood as including also the corresponding tautomers, even if the latter are not mentioned specifically in every case.
Compounds of formulae (I) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) that have at least one basic centre are able to form, for example, acid addition salts. These are formed, for example, with strong inorganic acids, such as mineral acids, for example perchloric acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, nitrous acid, a phosphoric acid or a hydrohalic acid, with strong organic carboxylic acids, such as unsubstituted or substituted, for example halo-substituted, C1-C4alkane-carboxylic acids, for example acetic acid, saturated or unsaturated dicarboxylic acids, for example oxalic, malonic, succinic, maleic, fumaric or phthalic acid, hydroxycarboxylic acids, for example ascorbic, lactic, malic, tartaric or citric acid, or benzoic acid, or with organic sulfonic acids, such as unsubstituted or substituted, for example halo-substituted, C1-C4alkane- or aryl-sulfonic acids, for example methane- or p-toluene-sulfonic acid. Moreover, compounds of formulae (I) to (IV) and (A) to (C) having at least one acid group, for example wherein R is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94M, are able to form salts with bases. Suitable salts with bases are, for example, metal salts, such as alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salts, for example sodium, potassium or magnesium salts, or salts with ammonia or an organic amine, such as morpholine, piperidine, pyrrolidine, a mono-, di- or tri-lower alkylamine, for example ethyl-, diethyl-, triethyl- or dimethyl-propyl-amine, or a mono-, di- or tri-hydroxy-lower alkylamine, for example mono-, di- or tri-ethanolamine. Furthermore, corresponding internal salts may be formed. Hereinbefore and hereinafter, the compounds of formula (I) are to be understood as being both the compounds of formulae (I) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) in free form and the corresponding salts. The same applies to tautomers of compounds of formulae (I) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) and their salts. Preference is in each case generally given to a process for the preparation of the free form.
Acid addition products are understood as being products which are obtainable by the addition of an acid, preferably an inorganic acid, to a double bond, especially to a double bond of a heterocycle. For example, addition of an acid HX1, wherein the anion X1 has the meanings as given for X in formula (I), to a compound of the formula (I) as defined above may result in the compound of the formula 
The artisan is well aware, that an acid HX1 can easily be split off from the said acid addition product; e.g. the compound of the formula (IX) can be converted into the compound of the formula (I). Therefore, the compounds of formula (I), (III), (IV), (VI) to (VIII), (A) and (C) are hereinbefore and hereinafter to be understood as being both the compounds of the formulae (I), (III), (IV), (VI) to (VIII), (A) and (C) and the corresponding acid addition products, in free form and the salts thereof, even if not all the forms are specifically mentioned in every case.
Hereinbefore and hereinafter a leaving group is understood as being any removable group that is customarily suitable in chemical reactions, such as is known to the person skilled in the art; for example halides, especially chloride or bromide, H2O, SH, CN, sulfonates, sulfinates, NO3, NO2(copyright) or SO3; special preference is given to chloride or bromide and sulfonates. Especially preferred leaving groups are mentioned in the individual processes.
Within the scope of the invention preference is given to the processes mentioned hereinbefore and hereinafter for the preparation of compounds of formulae (I) to (IV) and (VI) wherein
(1) R is unsubstituted or halo- or hydroxy-substituted C1-C12alkyl, unsubstituted or halo-substituted aryl-C1-C4alkyl, unsubstituted or halo-substituted heteroaryl-C1-C4alkyl, aryl-C2-C4alkenyl, heteroaryl-C2-C4alkenyl, unsubstituted or halo-substituted C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4-alkynyl, aryl-C2-C4alkynyl, heteroaryl-C2-C4alkynyl, C4-C6cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or halo-substituted aryl, unsubstituted or halo-substituted heteroaryl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, SR1 or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94M, wherein M is hydrogen or a cation;
xe2x80x83especially C1-C4alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4alkyl, C3-C4alkenyl, C3-C4alkyneyl, chloro-C3-C4alkenyl, unsubstituted or chlorine-substituted phenyl, unsubstituted or chlorine-substituted benzyl, heteroaryl, cyclohexyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94C1-C4alkyl; more especially C1-C4alkyl, phenyl, benzyl, cyclohexyl, benzothiazol-2-yl or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COO-ethyl; very especially phenyl or benzyl;
(2) X is methylsultonate, trifluoromethylsulfonate, p-toluenesulfonate or halogen, especially chlorine or bromine;
(3) R is xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94SR1 and R1 is C1-C8alkyl, aryl-C1-C4alkyl, heteroaryl-C1-C4alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, aryl-C2-C4alkenyl, heteroaryl-C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4alkynyl, aryl-C2-C4alkynyl, heteroaryl-C2-C4alkynyl, cyclohexyl, aryl, arylthio, heteroaryl, heteroarylthio; or heteroaryl or heteroarylthio which are both substituted with xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94X1 or formyl;
X1 is as defined in claim 1 for X;
and n is 1 to 8;
especially R1 is C1-C4alkyl, cyclohexyl, aryl or 
X1 is halogen or hydroxy; and n is 1 or 2.
Also preferred are compounds of the formula (IV), wherein
(4) R2 and R3 independently of each other are H, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl, or together with the N-atom to which they are bonded form a five- to seven-membered ring, wherein one CH2-group may be replaced by a heteroatom selected from the group consisting of O and S, or by NR9, and wherein the carbon-chain of the five- to seven-membered ring may be substituted by one or two C1-C4-alkyl groups; and
R9 is H, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl;
especially wherein R2 and R3 are independently of each other H, C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, or together with the N-atom to which they are bonded form a five- to seven-membered ring, wherein one CH2-group may be replaced by a heteroatom selected from the group consisting of O and S, or by NR9, and
R9 is H, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl;
especially wherein R2 and R3 are independently of each other is C1-C6-alkyl, or together with the N-atom to which they are bonded form a five- to seven-membered ring, wherein one CH2-group may be replaced by a heteroatom selected from the group consisting of O and S, or by NR9, and
R9 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl;
very especially wherein R2 and R3 are independently of each other are C1-C4-Alkyl, or together form xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, and R9 is C1-C6-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl.
Within the scope of the invention preference is given to a process for the preparation of a compound of formulae (A) and (C) wherein
(5) R4 and R5 are either each independently of the other hydrogen or unsubstituted or R7-substituted alkyl, or together form an alkylene bridge having two or three carbon atoms. and said alkylene bridge may additionally contain a group NR8 or a hetero atom selected from the group consisting of O and S; and R8 is C1-C4alkyl; especially, R4 and R5 are each hydrogen or together form a two- or three-membered alkylene bridge that may additionally contain a hetero atom from the group consisting of NR8 and O and R8 is methyl or ethyl;
more especially, R4 and R5 together are xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O or xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94.
The present invention relates also to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (II) and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers, in each case in free form or in salt form, which comprises
d) reacting a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83or, where applicable, an E/Z-isomer, a mixture of E/Z-isomers and/or a tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, which is known or can be prepared by methods known per se and wherein R is as defined for formula (I), with glycidyl aldehyde of the formula 
xe2x80x83and in each case, if desired, converting a compound of formula (II) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, into a different compound of formula (II) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, separating a mixture of E/Z-isomers obtainable in accordance with the process and isolating the desired isomer, and/or converting a free compound of formula (II) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, into a salt or converting a salt, obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, of a compound of formula (II) or of an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof into the free compound of formula (II) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof or into a different salt.
The present invention relates also to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (III) and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, which comprises either
e) reacting a compound of formula (II) or, where applicable, an E/Z-isomer, a mixture of E/Z-isomers and/or a tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, with an acid, or
f) reacting a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein
R is as defined for formula (I), with hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogenation catalyst,
and in each case, if desired, converting a compound of formula (III) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, into a different compound of formula (III) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, separating a mixture of E/Z-isomers obtainable in accordance with the process and isolating the desired isomer, and/or converting a free compound of formula (III) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, into a salt or converting a salt, obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, of a compound of formula (III) or of an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof into the free compound of formula (III) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof or into a different salt.
The present invention relates also to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (IV) and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers, in each case in free form or in salt form,
wherein R, R1, R2 and R3 are as defined above for compounds of formulae (I) and (IV), which comprises
g) reacting a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers and acid addition products thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, which is known or can be prepared by methods known per se and wherein R2 and R3 are as defined above for formula (IV), with a compound of the formula Rxe2x80x94X2, which is known or can be prepared by methods known per se and wherein R is as defined in formula (I) and X2 is a leaving group, such as an alkyl-, haloalkyl- or aryl-sulfonate or halogen, especially bromine or chlorine;
and in each case, if desired, converting a compound of formula (IV) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, into a different compound of formula (IV) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, separating a mixture of E/Z-isomers obtainable in accordance with the process and isolating the desired isomer, and/or converting a free compound of formula (IV) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, into a salt or converting a salt, obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, of a compound of formula (IV) or of an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof into the free compound of formula (IV) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof or into a different salt.
The present invention relates also to a process for the preparation of a compound of formula (VI) and, where applicable, its E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers, in each case in free form or in salt form, which comprises
h) formylating a compound of the formula 
xe2x80x83or, where applicable, an E/Z-isomer, a mixture of E/Z-isomers and/or a tautomer and acid addition products thereof, in each case in tree form or in salt form, which is known or can be prepared by methods known per se and wherein R is as defined above for formula (I),
and in each case, if desired, converting a compound of formula (VI) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, into a different compound of formula (VI) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, in each case in free form or in salt form, separating a mixture of E/Z-isomers obtainable in accordance with the process and isolating the desired isomer, and/or converting a free compound of formula (VI) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof, into a salt or converting a salt, obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method, of a compound of formula (VI) or of an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof into the free compound of formula (VI) or an E/Z-isomer or tautomer thereof or into a different salt.
With regard to the E/Z-isomers and tautomers, in free form or In salt form, of the starting materials of formulae (II) to (VIII) mentioned hereinbefore and hereinafter, the statements made above with respect to the E/Z-isomers and tautomers, in free form or in salt form, of the compounds of formula (I) apply analogously.
The reactions of variants a) to h) described hereinbefore and hereinafter are carried out in a manner known per se, for example in the absence or, customarily, in the presence of a suitable solvent or diluent or of a mixture thereof, the reactions being carried out, as required, with cooling, at room temperature or with heating, for example in a temperature range of approximately from xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to the boiling temperature of the reaction medium, preferably from approximately xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to approximately +120xc2x0 C., especially from 20xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., and, if necessary, in a closed vessel, under pressure, under an inert gas atmosphere and/or under anhydrous conditions. Especially advantageous reaction conditions can be taken from the Examples.
The reactants can in each case be reacted with one another as such, i.e. without the addition of a solvent or diluent, for example in the molten state. However, the addition of an inert solvent or diluent or of a mixture thereof is in most cases advantageous. There may be mentioned as examples of such solvents and diluents: aromatic, aliphatic and alicyclic hydrocarbons and halogenated hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene, xylene, mesitylene, Tetralin, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, bromobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, trichloromethane, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethane, trichloroethene or tetrachloroethene; esters, such as ethyl acetate; ethers, such as diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dibutyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol dimethyl ether, dimethoxydiethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran or dioxane; ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, ethylene glycol or glycerol; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide. N,N-diethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetarmiide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric acid triamide; nitriles, such as acetonitrile or propionitrile; and sulfoxides, such as dimethyl sulfoxide. If the reaction in question is carried out in the presence of a base, bases such as triethylamine, pyridine, N-methylmorpholine or N,N-diethylaniline in excess may also serve as solvent or diluent. If the reaction is carried out in the presence of an acid catalyst, acids, for example strong organic carboxylic acids, such as unsubstituted or substituted, e.g. halo-substituted, C1-C4alkanecarboxylic acids, for example formic acid, acetic add or propionic acid, in excess may also serve as solvent or diluent. Suitable solvents for the reaction in question can be taken from the Examples given below.
Variant a)
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220 to 160xc2x0 C., especially from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., customarily at from 25 to 50xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are especially: aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, esters, nitrites, ethers; for example: petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, chlorobenzene, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, bromochloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, tetrachloroethylene, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane; or a mixture thereof; especially methylene chloride.
There are suitable as reagents especially water-removing, halide-containing agents, such as thionyl chloride (SOCl2), thionyl bromide (SOBr2), phosphorus oxychloride (POCl3), phosphorus oxybromide (POBr3), phosphorus pentachloride or a sulfonic acid chloride or bromide; thionyl chloride is preferred.
Water or a base may be added to the reaction mixture, if desired; especially suitable bases are, for example, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydrogen carbonates or alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, or a tertiary amine; in a preferred form the reaction is carried out without the addition of a base.
Variant b)
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220 to 160xc2x0 C., especially from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., customarily from 0 to 25xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are especially: aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, esters, nitrites, ethers; for example: petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, chlorobenzene, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, bromochloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, tetrachloroethylene, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane; or a mixture thereof; methylene chloride is preferred.
Reagents: halide-containing water-removing agent, or sulfonylating agent; for example: thionyl chloride, phosphorus oxychloride, phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus oxytribrmide, triphenylphosphine+bromine; or a sulfonic acid chloride or anhydride; customarily: thionyl chloride, triphenylphosphine+bromine, toluenesulfonyl chloride, methanesulfonyl chloride, trifluoromethanesulfonyl chloride or methanesulfonyl anhydride.
Water or a base may be added to the reaction mixture, if desired; especially suitable bases are, for example, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates, alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydrogen carbonates or alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydroxides, or a tertiary amine; in a preferred form the reaction is carried out without additives,
Variant c)
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220 to 160xc2x0 C., especially from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 50 to 70xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are especially: aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, esters, nitrites, ethers; for example: petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, chlorobenzene, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, bromochloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, tetrachloroethylene, ethyl acetate, acetonitnle, diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane; or a mixture thereof; tetrahydrofuran is especially preferred.
Variant d)
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220 to 160xc2x0 C., especially from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 25xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are especially: aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, esters, amides, nitrites, ethers, alcohols, water, for example: petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, chlorobenzene, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, bromochloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, tetrachloroethylene, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, diethyl ether, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, water; or a mixture thereof; a mixture of water and ethanol is preferred.
An acid, a base or a buffer may be added to the reaction mixture, if desired; preference is given to a buffer having a pH of from 6 to 8, especially a phosphate buffer having a pH value of 7.
Variant e)
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220 to 160xc2x0 C., especially from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 25 to 50xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are especially: aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, esters, amides, nitriles, ethers, alcohols, water, for example: petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, chlorobenzene, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, bromochloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, tetrachloroethylene, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, diethyl ether, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, water, or a mixture thereof; a mixture of water and ethanol is preferred.
Preferred acids for carrying out the reaction are inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric add, phosphoric acid, perchloric acid, tetrafluoroboric acid; carboxylic acids, such as trifluoroacetic acid; or sulfonic acids, such as toluenesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, camphorsulfonic acid; hydrochloric acid is preferred.
Variant f)
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220 to 160xc2x0 C., especially from 0 to 100xc2x0 C, preferably from 0 to 25xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are especially: hydrocarbons, esters, amides, nitriles, ethers, water; petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, diethyl ether, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, water, or a mixture thereof; ethyl acetate is preferred.
Suitable hydrogenation catalysts are, for example: metals or metal oxides, especially those of transition metals, especially also those on an inert support material; platinum oxide and nickel, especially platinum oxide, are preferred. A Lewis acid is customarily added to the reaction mixture; especially suitable are halides of transition metals, especially iron(ll) chloride.
Variant g)
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220 to 160xc2x0 C., especiallyl from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 50 to 80xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are especially: aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, esters, amides, nitriles, ethers, alcohols, water, for example: petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, chlorobenzene, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, bromochloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, tetrachloroethylene, ethyl acetate, acetonitrile, diethyl ether, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, diisopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, water, or a mixture thereof; acetonitrile is preferred.
Suitable alkylating agents are especially unsubstituted or substituted alkyl halides or sulfonates; substituted or unsubsbtuted benzyl chloride, bromide, mesylate or tosylate; substituted or unsubstituted allyl chloride, bromide, mesylate or tosylate; substituted or unsubstituted propargyl chloride, bromide, mesylate or tosylate; esters or amides of bromoacetic acid or chloroacetic acid; especially benzyl chloride, benzyl bromide, ethyl chloroacetate, ethyl bromoacetate, allyl chloride, propargyl chloride; benzyl bromide is especially preferred.
Bases may be added to the reaction medium, if desired. Especially suitable are alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates, hydrogen carbonates or hydroxides, or a tertiary amine; potassium carbonate is especially preferred.
Variant h)
The reaction is preferably carried out in a temperature range of from xe2x88x9220 to 160xc2x0 C., especially from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 25 to 50xc2x0 C.
Suitable solvents are especially: aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers; for example: petroleum ether, pentane, hexane, heptane, chlorobenzene, methylene chloride, ethylene chloride, bromochloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, tetrachloroethylene, diethyl ether, diusopropyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane; or a mixture thereof; it is especially preferred to carry out the process without a solvent.
There is preferably used as the reagent a mixture of phosphorus oxychloride and dimethylformamide.
Salts of compounds of formulae (I) to (IV), (VI) and (A) to (C) can be prepared in a manner known per se. For example, acid addition salts are obtained by treatment with a suitable acid or a suitable ion exchange reagent, and salts with bases are obtained by treatment with a suitable base or a suitable ion exchange reagent.
Salts of compounds of formulae (I) to (IV), (VI) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) can be converted into the corresponding free compounds in customary manner; acid addition salts, for example, by treatment with a suitable basic agent or a suitable ion exchange reagent, and salts with bases, for example, by treatment with a suitable acid or a suitable ion exchange reagent.
Salts of compounds of formulae (I) to (IV), (VI) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) can be converted into different salts of compounds of the corresponding formulae in a manner known per se; acid addition salts, for example, can be converted into different acid addition salts, for example by treating a salt of an inorganic acid, such as a hydrochloride, with a suitable metal salt, such as a sodium, barium or silver salt, of an acid, for example silver acetate, in a suitable solvent in which an inorganic salt that forms, for example silver chloride, is insoluble and therefore separates out of the reaction mixture.
Depending on the procedure and the reaction conditions, the compounds of formulae (I) to (IV), (VI) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) having salt-forming properties can be obtained in free form or in the form of salts.
The compounds of formulae (I) to (IV), (VI) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) and in each case, where applicable, their tautomers, in each case in free form or in salt form, may be in the form of one of the possible isomers or in the form of a mixture thereof, for example, depending on the number of asymmetric carbon atoms occurring in the molecule and their absolute and relative configuration, and/or depending on the configuration of non-aromatic double bonds occurring in the molecule, in the form of pure isomers, such as antipodes and/or diastereo-isomers, or in the form of mixtures of isomers, such as mixtures of enantiomers, for example racemates, mixtures of diastereoisomers or mixtures of racemates; the invention relates both to the pure isomers and to all possible mixtures of isomers and is to be interpreted as such hereinbefore and hereinafter, even if stereochemical details are not mentioned specifically in every case.
Mixtures of diastereoisomers and mixtures of racemates of compounds of formulae (I) to (IV), (VI) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) which may be obtained by the process according to the starting materals and procedures chosen, or which are obtainable by another method, or their salts, can be separated into the pure diastereoisomers or racemates in known manner on the basis of the physico-chemical differences between the constituents, for example by means of fractional crystallisation, distillation and/or chromatography.
Mixtures of enantiomers, such as racemates, that are obtainable in a corresponding manner can be resolved into the optical antipodes by known methods, for example by recrystallisation from an optically active solvent, by chromatography on chiral adsorbents, for example high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) on acetylcellulose, with the aid of suitable microorganisms, by cleavage with specific, immobilised enzymes, via the formation of inclusion compounds, for example using chiral crown ethers, only one enantiomer being complexed, or by conversion into diastereoisomeric salts, for example by reaction of a basic end-product racemate with an optically active acid, such as a carboxylic acid, for example camphoric, tartaric or malic acid, or a sulfonic acid, for example camphorsulfonic acid, and separation of the mixture of diastereoisomers so obtained, for example on the basis of their different solubilities by fractional crystallisation, into the diastereoisomers, from which the desired enantiomer can be freed by the action of suitable, for example basic, agents.
Apart from by separation of corresponding mixtures of isomers, pure diastereoisomers and enantiomers can be obtained according to the invention also by generally known methods of diastereoselective and enantioselective synthesis, for example by carrying out the process according to the invention using starting materials having correspondingly suitable stereochemistry.
The compounds of formulae (I) to (IV), (VI) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) and their salts can also be obtained in the form of their hydrates and/or include other solvents, for example solvents that may have been used for the crystallisation of compounds that occur in solid form.
The invention relates to all those forms of the process according to which a compound obtainable as starting material or intermediate at any stage of the process is used as starting material and all or some of the remaining steps are carried out, or a starting material is used in the form of a derivative or salt and/or in the form of its racemates or antipodes or, especially, is formed under the reaction conditions.
Compounds of formulae (I) to (IV) and (A) to (C) obtainable in accordance with the process or by another method can be converted into different compounds of formulae (I) to (IV) and (A) to (C) in a manner known per se.
In the processes of the present invention there are preferably used those starting materials and intermediates, in each case in free form or in salt form, which lead to the compounds of formulae (I) to (IV), (VI) to (VIII) and (A) to (C) described at the beginning as being especially valuable, their salts or their acid addition products.
The invention relates especially to the preparation processes described in preparation processes P1 to P5.
The present invention relates also to the compounds of formula (II) and, where applicable, their E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein R is as defined above for formula (I).
The present invention relates also to the compounds of formula (III) and, where applicable, their E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein R is as defined above for formula (I).
The present invention relates also to the compounds of formula (IV) and, where applicable, their E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers, in each case in tree form or in salt form, wherein R, R2 and R3 are as defined above. Preference is given to compounds of formula (IV) wherein R2 and R3 are each independently of the other C1-C4alkyl or two radicals R2 and R3, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are bonded, form a five- or six-membered ring in which a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group has optionally been replaced by a hetero atom selected from the group consisting of O and S, or by NH, and wherein the five- or six-membered ring is unsubstituted or is mono- or di-substituted by C1-C4alkyl; especially, R2 and R3 together form xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94.
The present invention relates also to the compounds of formula (VI) and, where applicable, their E/Z-isomers, mixtures of E/Z-isomers and/or tautomers, in each case in free form or in salt form, wherein R is as defined above for formula (I), with the proviso that R is not unsubstituted C1-C2alkyl.
For substituents R in the compounds of formulae (II), (III), (IV) and (VI) and in the compound Rxe2x80x94X2, the same preferred meanings as mentioned above in the processes for the preparation of the compounds of formula (I) apply.
The compounds of formulae (A), (B) and (C) are known.